


Dance With Me

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Community: hp_may_madness, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Incest, M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Wordcount: 1000-2000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabastan would have found parties at the Black's manor terribly boring if he hadn't been allowed to dance with his brother. As it was, they had a habit of being deeply exciting. Written for Day Three of hp-may-madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day Three of hp_may_madness, with the kink "public sex".

Rabastan would have found parties at the Black's manor terribly boring if he hadn't been allowed to dance with his brother.

As it was, they had a habit of being deeply exciting.

"Dance with me," Rabastan murmured, pulling Rodolphus away from Bellatrix – who glared at them witheringly before turning away – and putting his hands lightly on his shoulders. He ran his tongue around his lips and looked up at Rodolphus with the most sensual look he could muster, and Rodolphus's lips twitched.

"I suppose you're not just thinking about… dancing," he murmured, guiding Rabastan to a secluded corner of the ballroom and pressing against him, swaying in time to the music.

"Of course not. Are you only thinking about dancing?"

"Of course not."

Rodolphus put his arms around Rabastan's waist and pulled him a little closer – close enough that he could feel his cock press against his thigh. Rabastan let out a whimper.

"I want you so, Rab," Rodolphus whispered in his little brother's ear. "I was thinking about you while I was dancing with Bellatrix… feel what it did to me."

Rabastan nodded, and shifted a little so their cocks brushed together. The thin fabric of his trousers scratched and strained around his aching erection, and it was all he could do to stop himself from thrusting forward. Rodolphus was already erect.

"I've been thinking about you all evening," Rodolphus continued. He let one hand drift to Rabastan's backside for a moment, then moved it away. "You look so  _pretty_  in your dress robes, Rab. Pretty as a girl. You drive me mad."

"Do I?" Rabastan nuzzled gently against his brother, his lips brushing the side of his neck. "I had no idea that you wanted me to look like a girl… should I be insulted?" He looked up at him through lowered lashes, his breath coming quickly. "Or should I just take it in stride and wear a dress for you next time?"

Rodolphus's fingers tightened on Rabastan's hips. "It'd suit you. Damn it, Rab, thinking about things like that…" Rabastan could feel his cock throbbing. "You shouldn't be turning me on like this while everyone's looking on…"

Rabastan glanced behind them. The room was filled with people, yes, but he saw no one paying any attention to him and Rodolphus. The sight of a pair of brothers dancing together was not an unusual one, though it was expected to be chaste, which this was most certainly not.

Rabastan rested his chin on Rodolphus's shoulder, their chests pressed together – the whole lengths of their bodies pressed together, in fact, so close that Rabastan could feel every movement and heartbeat from his brother.

"It doesn't feel to me as if you're particularly concerned about people seeing," he purred sweetly. "If you didn't want to do this in public, you wouldn't be so hard right now. What is it, Rod – do you fancy the idea of your wife seeing us?"

Rodolphus's cock throbbed and he let out a tiny moan. Rabastan smirked and caught his earlobe between his lips quickly, sucking it for a moment before letting go.

"Why don't you just fuck me here and now?" he whispered in his ear. "Anyone who cares to look can already tell that you're thinking about it. And I want it, Rodolphus, I want _you_." He rolled his hips roughly against Rodolphus's, eliciting a groan from him. "I want you to take me… make me yours…"

"Bellatrix is looking," Rodolphus whispered, and that only made Rabastan all the more eager. He slid his hand brazenly between them, cupping his brother's erection, and Rodolphus's whole body shuddered.

"Rab,  _what are you doing?_ "

"I want you  _badly_ , Rod," Rabastan murmured. "I want you to take me  _now_ , bend me over and fuck me and let them all watch. You're already imagining how that would feel, aren't you?" He ran his thumb over the head of his brother's cock. "I'd be so tight and hot for you, and I'd whimper like a good little boy."

" _Rab…_ "

"But I'm not good, am I, Rod?" he continued sweetly. He slipped his fingers underneath the waist of Rodolphus's trousers and felt slickness on the tips of his fingers. "I'm  _terribly_ bad, for wanting you… for seducing you so…" He was easing down Rodolphus's trousers now, just enough to pull his cock free in between them. His body shielded it from the view of most of the room, but he could feel eyes on him now, and he was sure that people were looking, knowing what he was doing.

"You are… terribly bad…" Rodolphus's voice hitched and caught with every word.

"Need to be punished…" And now Rabastan was finding it difficult to speak too. The words came out in a jumbled groan, nowhere near as eloquent as he had intended. "Need to be fucked…"

"I ought to give you to everyone," Rodolphus hissed. "Let them all fuck you while I watch, rip your pretty arse open." He put his hand on Rabastan's arse and squeezed it hard. "Because you're a filthy little thing, you know, and you'd deserve it."

Rabastan let out a whine of desperate need. He pulled his hand out of Rodolphus's trousers and gripped his shoulders instead, grinding against him.

"You know I'd touch myself while they did it," Rodolphus continued in a whisper. "I'd stroke my cock while you were bent over and taking it like a common whore. You'd look so _beautiful_  like that, Rab… I'd come for you."

Rabastan spilled into his trousers. His body shuddered in Rodolphus's arms. Rodolphus was shuddering too, and pressed so tightly against him, Rabastan felt his hardness break and the spurt of hot liquid against his thigh. Rodolphus moaned when he came; Rabastan bit his lips to stay silent.

Rabastan collapsed in his brother's arms when he was done, his legs giving out beneath him, and it was a mercy that Rodolphus was strong. He could feel his heart pounding as he lifted Rabastan up, half-draping him across his shoulder like a child who fell asleep and needed to be carried.

"Come on," Rodolphus whispered huskily in Rabastan's ear. "You've had your fun, you little exhibitionist – now it's my turn to have fun with you. The Blacks have a spare bedroom that I think will do quite nicely."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
